


The Perfect Home

by peopleinherearewaiting



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleinherearewaiting/pseuds/peopleinherearewaiting
Summary: Patsy and Delia finally move in together. Based off a tumblr prompt.





	

Three years had passed since Delia had had her accident. Delia herself didn’t remember; all of the dates around that time were a bit foggy thanks to her amnesia, and besides, it wasn’t something she wanted to think too much about. 

But Patsy remembered. Every year on that date, she made sure to do something special for Delia, even if she didn’t know the significance. In the first year, they went to the cinema and ate dinner at a posh restaurant, and the following year, Patsy took Delia to a beautiful leafy park, knowing how much her Welsh nurse missed the countryside.

This year, Patsy had spent a couple of months organising everything in advance. Since Delia had been safely returned to her, she had taken to going through the house advertisements in the newspapers, just in case something perfect became available. She hadn’t told Delia because she didn’t want to get her hopes up, and it might never happen. 

But one day, two months earlier, the house of their dreams had appeared in the Sunday morning paper. It was a terraced house on the outskirts of Poplar, in a nice neighbourhood, and only a fifteen minute bicycle ride away from Nonnatus House. It was far nicer than the flat they were planning on renting three years ago, and on top of that, it wasn’t an exorbitant amount of money. Although, Patsy reminded herself, money wasn’t an issue now that she had inherited her father’s wealth and estate.

As luck would have it, she had a home visit to attend in the area, and so she was able to take a look at the house that day, and promptly decided that she wanted it. It would be hers and Delia’s, the domestic bliss that they never thought they could have. 

That afternoon, she went to talk to Sister Julienne to inform her that she was going to put an offer on a house for herself and Delia. Patsy was extremely glad when the Sister didn’t ask why and instead wished her luck with the sale.

It took mere days for the deal to be reached, and that gave Patsy ample time to work out how to tell Delia about what she had done. She decided it was to be a surprise, and the old romantic in her decided to wait for the day that they moved into their flat three years ago. She hoped she wasn’t tempting fate, but the symbolism was too much to pass up on.

In the following weeks, she made several covert visits to their new house to paint, tidy and clean before the big reveal. Somehow, Phyllis found out and proved to be a valuable ally, helping Patsy to transport cleaning equipment and small bits of furniture in her car, all the while smiling to herself and occasionally winking at Patsy over an unsuspecting Delia’s head.

Finally, the day came. Patsy had made sure that they both had the day off and had informed Delia that they had plans, and in no uncertain terms should she go getting into trouble with Sister Monica Joan before she’d had a chance to carry out those plans.

With the help of Mrs B, Patsy had packed a picnic basket with sandwiches, pork pies, juice and a couple of slices of Battenberg. Together, they left Nonnatus House and walked the twenty minutes out of town, arms linked together. When they arrived, Patsy stopped and turned Delia so she was facing the house.

“What do you think?” Patsy asked, nervously.

“It’s a lovely house,” Delia replied, “why do you ask?”

“Because it’s ours.”


End file.
